


The One Where Six And Peri Get To Drive The Down With Cis Bus

by TheReyvan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Down With Cis Bus, Gay Trans Sixth Doctor, Gen, Homophobia, Idk what i'm doing, LITERALLY, Lesbian Peri Brown, Transphobia, anyways here are the actual fucking tags for this pile of shit, anyways let's get to the bullshit, i just pulled an all nighter so it might be a bit shit, i wrote this based off of something i put in a discord channel, on another note ao3 tag of the day is a motherfucking ICON, that discord channel was on looms discord btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReyvan/pseuds/TheReyvan
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The One Where Six And Peri Get To Drive The Down With Cis Bus

**Author's Note:**

> looms eat your hearts out you queer motherbitches

"Yes, Peri! Three at the same time!" yelled the Doctor as he slammed the Down With Cis bus into a trio of protesters.

The pair had gone to a pride parade, as they do in their free time, and spent about five minutes casually gaying before deciding to do something about all of the protesters. The Doctor, being the Doctor, decided that that "something" would be mowing down those bastards in the official Down With Cis bus. Peri, her lesbian flag being used as a cape, decided to sit in one of the front passenger seats and throw maggots at the protesters. This led to her yelling "You call us faggots, you get the maggots!" as the Down With Cis bus barreled across the streets. The Doctor rolled the window to his side down, smugly grinning as he flipped off protesters while severely injuring them. About a minute into his smug flippancy, a voice rose above the rest of the shouting.

"PUT A SHIRT ON, GIRL!!!"

The Doctor picked out the bastard who said that, aimed the bus at them, and casually smoothed down his rainbow binder as that motherfucker got obliterated by several tons of multicolored steel death machine.

Peri, having run out of maggots, threw the bucket onto some random asshole's head before running over to the Doctor.

"Want me to take over driving for a bit?"

The Doctor just smiled at her. She quickly took his place in the driver's seat, leaving him to dig through his coat pockets and see what he could find. After a few moments, he found what he wanted, tossed his coat back onto one of the passenger seats, and started chucking literal glitter bombs out of the window. He specifically aimed at those who yelled just a bit louder than everyone else.

"GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN!!!" Glitter bomb.

"GO TO HELL, FAGGOT!!!" Glitter bomb.

"FAIRY BITCH!!!" Glitter bomb.

In short, it took about forty seconds for him to run out of glitter bombs. After throwing a knife at someone who punched a little kid holding a gay pride flag, the Doctor ducked back into the bus, looking under the seats until he found what he needed: the activation button for the boomboxes. He punched that bitch, causing the air to be filled with Lady Gaga's "Born This Way." He spent the majority of the song strutting up and down the isle, occasionally yelling at someone to fuck off. Then, the Doctor went back to driving while Peri threw rainbow-painted rocks at the protesters.

Highlights of this included a rock landing in someone's drink and the Doctor throwing a Bible at some shit holding a "GOD HATES FAGS" sign.

Right after throwing her last rock, Peri took note of something and alerted the Doctor of it.

"I can hear sirens!"

"Well, then it's time for our grand finale!"

That grand finale was the Doctor driving right through the nearest Chick-Fil-A.

The Down With Cis bus was parked next to the entrance to the pride parade, the door leading directly into it. Because of this, the Doctor was able to grab his coat and slip into the parade relatively unnoticed. He and Peri soon made their way into the TARDIS, where he piloted them to Christopher Street for some more fun.


End file.
